A Night to Remember
by Kristen3
Summary: When Niles is honored with an award, he's nervous about making a speech, but can the love of his family help him overcome his nerves? One-shot.


**Author's Note:** After seeing Jane tweet the above picture, I began to think it could be the basis for a story. Of course I knew I needed to do this. Please do R&R. :)

Niles came down the stairs, making sure his tux looked perfect. This was a big night for him. When he reached the living room, Daphne was waiting for him. She wore a red dress, not unlike the one she'd worn for the Snow Ball. Only this one was, if possible, more form-fitting. Niles kissed her for a long moment. "Thank you for coming with me," Niles said. "I don't know how I'd get through this night without you!"

Daphne smiled at him. "Of course I'm coming! It isn't every day me husband gets an award from the American College of Psychiatrists!"

"It's really no big deal. It was just an article I wrote," Niles said, shrugging. "It's nothing compared to the number of Seabees Frasier racked up while he was here in Seattle."

Daphne rolled her eyes. "That's not true and you know it! Your brother thinks that this is a very big deal. He's flying in from Chicago just so he can be there on your big night."

"That's true. After so many years of competing, Frasier and I are finally able to be friends. And I have you to thank for it, my love." Once again, Niles kissed Daphne quickly.

"I didn't really do all that much," Daphne said. Niles often liked to credit her with bringing the three Crane men closer, but she knew she had only played a small part.

Suddenly, David raced down the stairs. His backpack was hung over one shoulder, and in his hands were several of his favorite video games. "I'm all set!" While his parents were at the awards banquet, David would be spending the night with Roz and Alice. Even his grandfather and Ronee would be attending. David didn't mind sleeping over at Roz's house. Roz generally wasn't strict on bedtime as his mother was, and Alice usually played video games with him, if she didn't have plans with her friends.

"All right, then. Let's get going," Daphne said.

The three were out the door a moment later. It only took a minute to drop David at Roz's. Daphne reminded her son to be good, and then it was off to the banquet. As they parked outside the elegant banquet hall, Niles could feel butterflies in his stomach. Luckily, Daphne sensed her husband's nerves. She gently squeezed his hand, and just like that, Niles was in control again.

Niles and Daphne had no trouble finding the table where Ronee and Martin sat. Niles was about to greet them when he was suddenly caught in a tight embrace. Though the hug had taken him by surprise, Niles had no doubt it was his long-lost brother. "I am so proud of you," Frasier said when he finally let go.

"Thank you, Frasier. I'm glad you could make it."

Frasier laughed. "Of course I made it. My little brother is being honored by one of the most prestigious organizations in our profession!"

"Nice to see you, Frasier," Daphne said, kissing her brother-in-law on the cheek.

"You, too, Daphne. I'll stop over and see David tomorrow before I head for the airport. It's a shame I can't stay and visit, but you know how it is!" His practice in Chicago was thriving, and it was clear that Frasier wouldn't have it any other way.

"Yeah, now, instead of boring an entire city, you do it one person at a time," Martin said. Despite his teasing, he couldn't have been happier to have his elder son back home, even for a short visit.

"Very funny, Dad." Frasier rolled his eyes as he sat back down. Niles and Daphne also took their seats.

Soon, the guests were served their meal, and the event got underway. There were, of course, several speeches before Niles' award would be presented. But Niles barely heard a word of them. He'd practiced his speech endlessly, but still, his nerves would not relax. He'd done numerous speaking engagements through the years, but tonight carried the extra pressure of having his family present. This was his one chance to thank them for their support, and he did not want to blow it.

Frasier put a reassuring hand on his brother's back. "Niles, you've seen me accept a Seabee award enough times to know that making a speech like this is no big deal. We're all very proud of you just for winning this award, and you deserve it!"

"Thanks, Frasier. I'm glad you're here." Niles smiled nervously.

Before anyone could say anything else, a man on stage said, "And now, we present this award to Dr. Niles Crane, who practices right here in Seattle. He's helped countless troubled souls in his career, and he still finds time to use his expertise to advance the academic field of psychiatry. Congratulations, Dr. Crane!"

The crowed began to applaud, and none were louder than those right at Niles' table. Niles took the stage, amazed at the number of people cheering for him. He knew most of them had no idea who he was. "Uh….thank you," he said into the microphone. "This award means a great deal to me. I'm very honored, but I must say that I wouldn't be standing up here if it weren't for my family. My brother, Frasier, who first got me interested in studying the human psyche. My father, Martin, who always encouraged me in his own way, although he's never been interested in science. But most importantly, I must thank my beautiful wife, Daphne. I've loved her literally from the moment I saw her. I thank God every day that I get to call her my wife, because things easily could've ended very differently. And I can't forget my proudest accomplishment, my young son David. He isn't quite the intellectual that I'd like, but no father could ask for a better son. If I've helped any of my patients, it was only because I try to do my best in my work, so that I can support my wife and son. I guess an award like this proves that I've done something right, so thank you." He smiled, holding the small statue in his hand.

The presenter signaled that it was time for Niles to get off the stage, and he complied.

"Niles, that was a beautiful speech," Frasier said when his brother had reached their table. "You were wonderful, just as I knew you'd be."

Daphne stood, greeting her husband with a kiss. "Yes, thank you for the lovely things you said about me. When I think back to when I worked for your father and your brother, I can hardly believe what me life's become! I feel like I'm living a fairytale!"

Niles looked at her, amazed once again at the way she looked in her dress. Somehow, it seemed that she looked younger now than she had when they met. "Well, if this is a fairytale," he whispered. "Then _you_ must be my happy ending." He caressed her cheek, letting her know that the celebration would continue when they got back home. This was a night Niles knew he would not soon forget.

 **The End**


End file.
